


Your Having My Baby

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: How Oliver and Felicity find out shes pregnant hopefully in 6x23





	Your Having My Baby

With them now working with Agent Watson (against Felicity’s concerns) to catch Diaz, Felicity’s stress levels had gone through the roof. When she got this stressed she couldn’t sleep or eat she just focused on the task not wanting to split her focus. They met back up at the FBI after walking into a trap set by Diaz, Felicity was pacing the room back and forth with the Team sat in silence waiting for Oliver, John, Watson and Lyla to scrap some sort of plan together. Felicity started to feel hot and a little dizzy she stopped pacing gripping the side of the table for balance

“You okay Felicity?” Curtis asked his voice lined with concern  
“Yeah i’m fine” she waved her hand trying to wave off the problem but just made this worst “I’m just a little dizzy”   
“Maybe you should sit down” Dinah moved off her chair coming to Felicity holding her elbow to help walk her to sit down but as soon as Felicity took a step her view started to spin, the last thing she saw were the concerned faces of Rene and Curtis before she hit the ground and everything faded to black

 

When Felicity woke she found herself in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV with Oliver by her side her hand in his a he stroked the back of hand with his thumb. She blinked a few times adjusting to the brightness of the room, she squeezed Oliver’s hand letting him know she was awake, he gave her his signature Felicity smile which made her fall more in love with him if that was even possible

“How you feeling?” Oliver asked his eyes filled with worry  
“I’m fine, i was just a little dizzy” she tried playing off knowing he had bigger problems then her fainting right now  
“Felicity you fainted, that's more then being a little dizzy”   
“It's okay we have bigger problems then this right now”   
“No we don’t this is my top concern right now” She gave him a soft smile “I’m going to get a doctor and let them know you're awake” He kissed the back of hand before moving out of the room to get a doctor. He came a after a few minutes with a female doctor right behind.

“Hello Mrs Queen I’m Doctor Dishington” she gave Felicity a big smile   
“Nice to meet you! So what's up doc?” Felicity jokes  
“Well we wanted to wait to tell you both” she said in a more serious tone, Felicity’s smile drops what if it was something serious?  
“Okay lay it on us” Felicity tried to sound brave but her voice wavered, Oliver took her hand giving her a reassuring smile then looking back to the doctor  
“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Queen you have a baby on the way” Felicity was stunned, out of everything she didn’t think it would be that of all things  
“Are you sure?” she asked  
“We ran the tests twice, you are pregnant Mrs Queen” Felicity looked to Oliver who was currently unreadable, he just had a blank expression  
“How far along?” Felicity pressed  
“10 weeks along”   
“Is everything okay with her fainting?” Oliver finally spoke   
“Everything is fine, many women faint during the first trimester there are many reasons like low blood sugar levels that may occur as your body adapts to changes in your metabolism or rising hormones that cause your blood vessels to relax and widen. This helps increase the blood flow to your baby, but it slows the return of the blood in the veins to you” She give them time to process this information then continues “There are ways to help prevent this you can avoid standing for long periods of time if you do need to stand then make sure you keep moving, get up slowly from either sitting or lying down, eat regularly its best to snack between meals as well and wear loose non restricting clothing. And Mr Queen” she turns Oliver who has her full attention “if Mrs Queen starts feeling faint then there are thing you can do like sit or lie her down and get her to take deep breaths, have her near open windows if you can and give her food rich with iron”   
Oliver nods his head “Yeah i can do that”  
“As for you Mrs Queen i’m going to prescribe you some prenatal pills and we can set up a scan date for you”  
“Thank you” Felicity uttered  
“I’ll give you both a moment” the doctor left the room leaving Oliver and Felicity in silence

Felicity was overwhelmed with feelings shock, scared, worried but she was mostly excited, this was new for them both but she wanted this baby, she has just found out but she loved this baby more than anything. She looked to Oliver who was staring off looking at the door, Felicity was worried what if he didn’t want a baby? What if he thought it was too dangerous?  
“ Please say something” Felicity pled, still Oliver didn’t speak or move “Look if you don’t want this baby then tough because i’m keeping it i’ll do it alone if i have too”   
Oliver looked to Felicity his eyes filled with happiness “What?....no no no Felicity, i want this baby more than anything”  
“Really?”  
“Yes really” he gave her a goofy smile then stood up leaning down to give her a soft kiss which was hardly a kiss since they was both smiling “We’re having a baby”  
“We’re having a baby” Felicity repeated   
“You have managed to make me the happiness man twice in a year” Oliver laughed pecking kisses all over her forehead, cheeks, and nose  
“I still can’t believe it” she giggled as Oliver sat back down  
"we're actually having a baby! Felicity I've wanted this with you from the moment i saw you with Lyla when JJ was born. I'm just sorry it took so long for us to get here"   
"But we're here now and that's all that matters! this baby will be so loved no matter what happens"  
“They will be but we do need discuss something though” Oliver said his voice sounding more firm “With Diaz still out there, i want you to join William in the safe house”  
“What Oliver no, this is my fight too” Felicity complained  
“I know but now your carrying our baby and it changes things, i know you want to be there but i can't risk you and the baby getting hurt in the process this isn’t me trying to push you out to do things alone, i will have the team this about me keeping you” He pointed to her “and the baby safe” he put his hand on her stomach his hand spanning across   
“Okay but you have to come back to us” she cried  
“I promise i will, i will alway fight to come back to you and William”

After an a few hours Felicity was released, she had a scan set up in 2 weeks. Oliver and Felicity got the prenatal pills which Felicity wasn’t happy about since they was pretty big tablets. Oliver drove Felicity to the safe house giving her a sweet kiss full of promises that he’ll back, she watched him drive off then entered the house finding Rasia and William who each gave her a tight hug which she was in desperate need of, they asked her why she was here? She didn’t want to tell William without Oliver there so she just told them there was nothing more she could do and one of them needed to be with him. All Felicity could now was wait and take care of William and their little one by taking care of herself until Oliver got back, because he was coming back but deep in her bones she felt like he wouldn’t this time. She didn’t trust Agent Watson, she knew Oliver could take down Diaz with the team and the FBI backing him but she will worry about Agent Watson double crossing him until he’s back at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that David Ramsey did confirm Felicity was pregnant in season 7 so i'm hoping we find out in 6x23.  
> Stephen Amell did release that photo a while back of Oliver sat next to someone who was in hospital, i know its probably Quentin but i'm hoping its when they find out Felicity is pregnant.


End file.
